The Sacred Anodite Wish
This is the 11th episode of JUU of season 2. Bookmarks What are these? *''Nickname (Name; username) - Part #'' Plot Part I Stryker: Bring it! I looked up to his fist pointing to me. What kind of monster will kill his friend's own little sister? Definitely not IAX. IAX would do no such. I then knew I had to fight this guy. I have to get IAX back. IAX wouldn't do that. But I have so many questions of have to ask Ray. Why would Ray want IAX back with the others if IAX betrayed them? Why are the others treating him nicely if he killed Stryker's sister? Why is Ray taking IAX and hiding him from us? Why not just let us fight him back? Whatever it is, I'm sure IAX has the same questions. Stryker: What're you waiting for? Lets tussle. I: Well then. Lets get this fight started. I ran torwards him, Stryker ran back. Me & Stryker: AHHHHHH!! We punched and flew away from eachother. While rolling off, I transformed as quick as possible. I: Wildvine! I looked above and streched my body to attach to the tree, I flew up quickly to the branch above which was about 24 yards up. Stryker: Get down from there! Stryker pulled his wrist and streched it feets forward to the nearest tree, in our suprise, it looked like he was a fellow Mofect, just like Andreas! Bella: Woah! That reminds of- hey wait, where is Andreas anyway?! Juliana: Having diarrhea, remember? Bella: Well he should be helping us! To Andreas... Andreas was wondering threw the forest. Andreas: GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU?! Hello?! Anybody?! Don't leave me out here! A boar walked torwards Andreas. Andreas: Get away from me! Last time I- wait... you look bigger. And stronger, and... you're his mother, aren't you? Boar: Grrrr... The boar ran torwards Andreas. Andreas: I think that means run. MOMMY!!!!! Andreas tried to run from the boar. Back to us... Will absorbed the wood. Will: Don't worry Jonathan! I'll just help you. Will threw wood chucks aiming for Stryker but got confused and accidentily struck Neddy. Neddy, in pain -.O: YOW!!! WILL! YOU STRUCK MY BUTT!!! YOWWY!!!! Will: Sorry. Stryker climbed the tree fast, being a mofect. Stryker: You can't hide from me. I: Spidermonkey! Oh yes I can! I swung a vine across and jumped off kicking Stryker to the roofs of the trees. Spidermonkey: Try to face me off, huh? Stryker: Hmph. You're tougher than I could've expected. Spidermonkey: Well, I am pretty athletico. Stryker, smiling >:): Hmph, so am I. Stryker wrapped his arms around me, sufficating my body. Spidermonkey, being squashed: You want to play it that dirty, huh? I transformed. I: Grey Matter! I jumped down onto the branch and hid between some leaves. Stryker: You think you can escape from me, do you? I transformed. I: Swampfire. I popped out of nowhere and smacked Stryker across the face. He got up and streched his arms around me but I combated back with some plant bombs, forcing his arms to retreat back to Stryker. Stryker: Impressive, but not impressive enough. He ducked under the tree tops top the middle of the trees. He's now in the middle where the branches and shadows are. I ducked also from the top from where the floor was tree tops and the sky was clear. It was pretty dark so I had to stay hiden and try to stay in that form. If I transform, I could likely be seen with the flash. All there was was rustling, I tried not to make any noise. Neither did Stryker. Back to the floorboards... Stacey: You see those 3? Juliana: Hmph. Neddy: Yeah, there's Stryker and Jonathan there. Then Will is ALL THE WAY over there. Neddy turned with the others to show Will is about a quarter mile away from me and Stryker. Stacey: So Emma, you wanna tell them or should I? Neddy: Oh yeah! Finally we get to hear the story of the two. Bella: Yeah, even though I have no idea what's going on. Emma, signed: Do we have to? Stacey: We might argue about it. Emma: They'll be confused, so what? Stacey: Emma, do it. Emma: I always wondered how you remembered my name. But anyway, you guys could understand so... Will fell from above. Will: YAY! STORY TIME! Emma, Neddy, & Juliana: WILL?! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET HERE?! Will: By falling. Part II 2 little 4 year old girls were rolling down a hill together. One with brown hair, the other with black. Brown Haired Girl: Heeheeheehee. This is fun! Black Haired Girl: Hey, did you hear that our daddies are going to teach us to protect ourselves in danger by shooting those pink thingies, Emma? Young Emma: I can't wait. They look pretty. I can not wait to do that by myself. Right Stacey? Young Stacey: Yeah. Pretty. 2 men walked torwards them. Man #1: Are you 2 ready? Young Emma & Young Stacey: Yeah. Man #2: Good, we could began after brunch. The 2 men picked up the 2 4-year olds. Emma: Daddy? Man #1: Yeah sweety? Emma: Why do me and Stacey go to school with friends that don't have the stuff we do? Man #1: They do, they just don't have the same stuff as us. We have more. See, we're what they call "richer", which means we have more money than them. Emma: But why? Man #1: I told you sweety, after you learn how to protect yourself, I'll tell you. Emma, smiling: Thank you daddy. In the dining room... The dining room was huge, it was as a big as an average house, excluding a basement. 4-year year old Emma was cutting her own slice of chicken. Emma: Hmmm... Emma's Father: Is everything alright sweetie? Emma looked up to her father. Emma: Oh, it's nothing. Just- Emma's Father: Just what? It isn't the new bathroom cleaner I hired for you 2 the other day, is it? Because he's the finest one in the galaxy, he was even featured in all issues of The Gold Toilets magizine. Emma: No, it's just that I want to know what's so special about these things. I know I can protect myself, but my teacher said we don't have to worry about about these pink powers until we're 10. Stacey's Father: You 2 are unique from the others. Stacey: But why? Emma's Father: We told you 2 that we would tell you after you are done learning your powers. Stacey's Mother: Listen to your fathers, they're right. Stacey: We know that. We're just so curious now. Stacey's Father: Remember, just wait and see. Emma: Thank you. I'm excited we'll start after eating. Emma's Father: And we're glad you are. Outside on the garden... Stacey's Father: Are you two ready? Emma: Ready!? We're dieing for this! Emma's Father: That's my girl. Stacey's Father: Well then, should we get started? Stacey & Emma: Yup! Emma's Father: Alright! Now, our first step. Stay perfectly still. Emma and Stacey were playing patty cake. Stacey's Father, angry >:O: PAY ATTENTION GIRLS! Emma & Stacey: Sorry. Emma's Father: Alright girls. Remember, pay perfectly still. Do NOT move. Emma, whispering: Perfectly still... Emma and Stacey did not take movement. Stacey, screaming: Are we doing this right?! Stacey's Father: Stacey! Lower the volume. Girls, your next step is to be as quiet as a mouse. Do not move and be very quiet. Do not make a noise. Emma's Father: Now, close your eyes. Emma and Stacey shutted their eyes gently. Stacey's Father: Now, keep your mind still. Emma and tacey were thinking about nothing at that moment. Emma's Father: Finally, let it out threw your palm. Emma and Stacey raised their palms and shot about a beam. Emma: Why is mine purple? Stacey: And mine is black? Emma's Father: I told you girls, after you learn it all, I'll be ready to tell you everything there is. Emma: And we'll be ready for it. Stacey: Yeah it looks exciting. Stacey's Father: And guess what. Emma & Stacey: What? Stacey's Father: You can shoot without those steps. Part III Stacey's Father: Stacey! You can do it! Stacey: I'm trying! Stacey's Father: Try harder! Stacey, crying: I can't! Stacey's Father: Look, you can do it. Now, just try. Stacey: Yes daddy. Stacey held up her palm and tried as hard as she could to make another black beam, she eventually did, but nearly fainted for the cause. Stacey, weak: Daddy... Stacey's Father: Don't worry, you'll be up and running as soon as possible. Stacey: But daddy, I don't think I want to do this anymore. Stacey's Father: Stacey, don't say that. Don't you want to be the one everyone will luck up to with Emma? Stacey: What do you mean? Stacey's Father: Look, that's something I told earlier. Stacey: But I want to know. Stacey's Father: So you can right after you get better. Stacey: Awww... Stacey's Father carried Stacey into the house. As he was passing by, carrying Stacey, Emma's Father so happened to see him. Emma's Father: Ringo! There you are. What happened to Stacey? Stacey's Father (Ringo): She's not feeling to well. Emma's Father: Hmmm... I don't know what Emma's doing but when should we get onto the next lesson? Ringo: We'll get to that after they have full control over this type of power. This is really important, they're the- Emma's Father: I know. But we shouldn't talk about it now. Especially when their right on us... Ringo, looking down at weary Stacey: Oh yeah. Stacey, tired: Daddy... can we go to bed now? Ringo, smiling: Sure. Ringo turned to Emma's Father. Ringo: You might want to practice with Emma, Byran. Emma's Father (Byran): Hmph. Ringo took Stacey away leaving Byran standing alone. Byran, thinking: Ringo, we got to tell them soon. They might take them away sooner than possible. Emma's Mother walked behind Byran. Emma's Mother: Byran... Byran: Martha. Byran and Martha just stood stairing at eachother. Later that day... Byran: You girls ready? Emma & Stacey: YEAH! Ringo: Remember Stacey, you may have had a little more practice but that's alright. Emma: That isn't fair! Stacey: Oh, you got it wrong Stancey. Honestly, I done a horrible job and it was only for less than 10 minutes. Emma: Oh. So that means we are same. Stacey: Yeah, I think. Ringo: Alright girls, lets began. Byran: Remember the steps. Stay calm, be still, quiet, forget, hold, focus, and release. Emma and Stacey done the same. They each blasted a beam. Ringo: Now lets try again. They continued the steps, constintly redoing the concepts getting better each time. Byran: Good girls, now the next step. You girls want to do this thing over and over again at the same time, right? Stacey: What do you mean? Ringo: We mean... Ringo blasted away 3 beams at the same time! Stacey & Emma, suprised: WOAH! Ringo: It all takes practice. Emma: Wait, that's our next step?! Byran: You excited or not?! Emma: Of corss we are! Ringo: Well then, we'll start now! Stacey: Emma, can you believe we are going to be the best?! Emma: No. Not ever. Byran: Don't get your dreams in a twist, remember, don't lose your track. Stacey and Emma smiled. The 4 year olds got ready now, got ready to face the next challenge. A challenge coming up to the big gap of adventures. Part IV Andreas was in the forest getting beaten up by 10 wild boars all dog piling him. Andreas, in trouble: NO! I'M THE DOG! NOT YOU PIGS! STOP! NO! Did someone pee on me? WAIT, NO!!! Wild Boars: Guap, leep cook nock. Bock gueen roon! Andreas: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE EVEN SAYING! NOW GET OFF! A pooping noise was heard. Andreas: What's that I taste... choclate? Oh wait... Andreas grew disgusted. Andreas vomited blowing all the boars away. Andreas, covered in dirt and poop: THIS IS MY CHANCE TO ESCAPE!!! Andreas ran, then all the wild boars got up and chaced him. Andreas, O_O: I wanted to be chaced by girls, not pigs!!! Back to present-day Stacey and Emma... Neddy: Will, common. Will: What? Neddy: Lets let the girls fight her, Jonathan's all alone fighting on his own. Will: Hey, that rymes. Neddy: Will! Common! Though, that did rhyme though... Will: Alright Ned, stop slacking. Neddy, angry: STOP ME SLACKING?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO- Will: Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Will absorbed tree bark again and Neddy flew both of them up to the tree branches where me and Stryker was. Stryker: Jonathan, come out. I was silent. Stryker: You can't hide from me forever. Will and Neddy spotted Stryker. I spotted Will and Neddy but Will and Neddy didn't scan me. I tried to make hand gestures to get those 2 away but it was no use. Will: Stop where you are Stryker. Neddy: Yeah, because you're dead. Stryker heard them and looked back. Stryker: Well, if you don't wanna fight me, then I'll just have to... Stryker threw him arms streching them all the way to Will and Neddy, strangling them by the neck with 1 hand for Will, and the other strangling Neddy. Swampfire: That's enough Stryker. I emerged from behind a tree, watching my step since the brance I was walking on looked thin enough to break. Stryker let Neddy and Will go, having the 2 breathing heavily. Stryker: What is your name again? Swampfire: My name is Jonathan, present weilder of the ultimatrix. Stryker: All I need was the 1st part. Swampfire: Pushy. Stryker wrapped his arms around me, once again, I blew bombs. Swampfire: Don't you learn? Stryker: Look at the tree you fool. I gasped when I turned, the tree was tilting, the branch I was on fell, and I'm pretty sure the tree was the next to fall... with me on it! The tree smashed to the ground, but before it fell, I transformed. I: XLR8! I ran away from everyone else. Stryker was in shock! Stryker: NOOOOO!!! I ran as fast as I can while I was XLR8, I knre exactly where to go. I looked at Juliana's locator before I climbed up, fighting Stryker. I was heading straight torwards his location. Back to Stryker... Stryker: Dang it! Neddy: Hey Stryker, you wanted a fight, huh? Stryker: I thought I took you 2 down big time. Will: Yeah, you thought. But thats not what really happened. Neddy: Now, what're you going to do now? Stryker: Obviously, chase him. Will: No way! I wanna fight first! Stryker: Fine, I'll give you your fights. But after I win, I get to go after him. Will: No! You mean "if" you're gonna win, right? Stryker: Pff, how pathetic. Lets just get through with this. Neddy, Will, and Stryker were on the branches under shadows ready to fight. Back to Stacey and Emma... Stacey: Lets get over with this. Ray told us that we had to eliminate you all. I agree, it's about time you get down with, Emma. Emma: Stacey, I can't just lose to you. Stacey: What do you mean? Emma: Oh, I want to make this a battle we won't forget. Emma was glowing purple. Stacey: I see. Stacey was glowing black. Emma appeared with the same style hair she had before, it was purple unlike other anodites, which had pink hair. Her skin was a darker purple than other anodites. Stacey had the same style hair but it was grayish-black. Her skin was pure black. Juliana, suprised: What is this?! Emma & Stacey: Our anodites form. Bella, suprised: Oh my Ned, I've never seen an anodite form like this. Emma and Stacey glared at eachother. Emma & Stacey (Anodite forms): Yeah. THE END! Poll I, ___________, have read the entire episode is ready to vote. How do you like the episode, The Sacred Anodite Wish? 1 Star 2 Stars 3 Stars 4 Stars 5 Stars Category:Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed Category:Episodes Category:The Big Bad Ray Arc